


From the Rubble

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "So, the S/O of Tracer is killed in a building collapse during a high risk mission, but no body could be found. A year later, The Nameless Soldier emerges, a ruthless vigilante hellbent on the death of Overwatch. It's revealed that The Nameless Soldier is actually the S/O, who's still alive and now hates Overwatch, believing they were abandoned by their allies."





	From the Rubble

The chronal accelerator’s beeping became more frantic as the battery got weaker and weaker with each blink. However Tracer could barely hear it over her own laboured breathing, blood rushing in her ears and the constant fire of her pistols. But each shot felt like a waste considering no matter how many she landed it barely slowed down her opponent. But their weaponry didn’t have the same issue. All it took was one well aimed shot to bring the Brit crashing down, her pistols sliding across the floor where they are crushed by a heavy boot. Panicked, she tried to recall, only to be met with the same frantic beeping to tell her she had no juice left. Her pounding heart stopped when she looked up to be met with the barrel of a gun brushing her nose.

“Stay down, Lena. I wouldn’t like to blow that pretty head off those shoulders,” you warned, finger tensing on the trigger, As much as you hated Overwatch and all it had done to you and taken away… You just couldn’t bring yourself to shoot her.

“You may know my name, but if you think I’m just gonna surrender then you don’t know the first thing about me!” she snapped, suddenly grabbing the gun and pointing it into her chest. On instinct you pulled the trigger and for the briefest of moments fear filled your heart. It had been far too long since you felt anything other than rage and this icy grip froze you until your senses were knocked back into you by Tracer slamming you into the ground, pinning your arms to your side. Your vision cleared from the dizzying blow to adjust to the blue light you were bathed in. Looking into the chronal accelerator a smile tugged at your lips as you realised you could see right through it. Clever girl. Despite your position, you found relief washing over you that she wasn’t dead. All this time you thought your heart was too burned and blackened from the incident. But evidently, against your better judgement, you still cared.

“I know you better than you think,” you told her, wrestling an arm free and striking her in the side before throwing her off of you and getting to your feet. “And I know whats best for you. And that is getting out of Overwatch while you still can before you burn with it.”

“You’re warning me about a threat that you pose,” she hissed through gritted teeth as she rose, “Look, I don’t want to hurt you, let me help you instead. That’s what Overwatch does! It helps people and we can-“

“Help?!” you spat, crossing the distance between you in an instant. “Leaving me in that rubble was ‘helping’, was it?”

The colour left her face and she inside she crumbled all over again. Her wide eyes finally showed fear for the first time as they welled with tears. She shook her head and backed away, covering her mouth to hold back a sob.

“No… No no no!” she cried, “It can’t… You’re dead!”

“Only on the inside,” you scoffed, turning your back on her and beginning to walk away, “Which is why you’re only getting this one chance. I’ll bring down Overwatch and you can’t stop me. I don’t want to go through you, but I will do whatever it takes.”


End file.
